psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Thermal acclimatization
Thermal acclimatization refers to the adjustment of organisms to sustained temperature changes. This may be short term adapatation to ambient temperatures outside its normal range, but also includes adaptation to longer term variations such as with the seasons See also *Atmospheric conditions *Beneficial acclimation hypothesis *Cold effects *Environmental stress *Physiological stress *Temperature effects *Thermoregulation References *Adair, E. R., & Adams, B. W. (1983). Behavioral thermoregulation in the squirrel monkey: Adaptation processes during prolonged microwave exposure: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(1) Feb 1983, 49-61. *Amos, D., Hansen, R., Lau, W.-M., & Michalski, J. T. (2000). Physiological and cognitive performance of soldiers conducting routine patrol and reconnaissance operations in the tropics: Military Medicine Vol 165(12) Dec 2000, 961-966. *Aoyagi, Y., McLellan, T. M., & Shephard, R. J. (1998). Effects of endurance training and heat acclimation on psychological strain in exercising men wearing protective clothing: Ergonomics Vol 41(3) Mar 1998, 328-357. *Barnett, S. A., & Foster, K. A. (1981). Cold-adaptation and the parent-young interactions of wild house mice, Mus musculus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 26(5) May 1981, 839-843. *Berenson, P. J., & Robertson, W. G. (1973). Temperature. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Beverlin, S. K., Havstad, K. M., Ayers, E. L., & Petersen, M. K. (1989). Forage intake responses to winter cold exposure of free-ranging beef cows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 23(1-2) May 1989, 75-85. *Bult, A., & Lynch, C. B. (1996). Multiple selection responses in house mice bidirectionally selected for thermoregulatory nest-building behavior: Crosses of replicate lines: Behavior Genetics Vol 26(4) Jul 1996, 439-446. *Condon, C. H. L., & Wilson, R. S. (2006). Effect of thermal acclimation on female resistance to forced matings in the eastern mosquitofish: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(3) Sep 2006, 585-593. *Curley, M. D., & Hawkins, R. N. (1983). Cognitive performance during a heat acclimatization regimen: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 54(8) Aug 1983, 709-713. *Dafters, R. I., & Lynch, E. (1998). Persistent loss of thermoregulation in the rat induced by 3,4-methylenedioxymethamphetamine (MDMA or "Ecstasy") but not by fenfluramine: Psychopharmacology Vol 138(2) Jul 1998, 207-212. *Davis, J. R., Tagliaferro, A. R., Roberts, J. S., & Hill, J. O. (1982). Effects of early cold adaptation on food efficiency and dietary-induced thermogenesis in the adult rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(1) Jul 1982, 135-140. *Divert, G. M., Krivoshchekov, S. G., & Osipov, V. F. (1993). Changes in thermoregulation and external respiration during cold adaptation in man: Human Physiology Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 144-148. *Duncan, K. D. (1966). Effects of an artificial acclimatization technique on infantry performance in a hot climate: Ergonomics 9(3) 1966, 229-244. *Erlandson, T., Cena, K., Dear, R. D., & Havenith, G. (2003). Environmental and human factors influencing thermal comfort of office occupants in hot-humid and hot-arid climates: Ergonomics Vol 46(6) May 2003, 616-628. *Faerevik, H., & Eidsmo Reinertsen, R. (2003). Effects of wearing aircrew protective clothing on physiological and cognitive responses under various ambient conditions: Ergonomics Vol 46(8) Jun 2003, 780-799. *Farrace, S., Cenni, P., Tuozzi, G., Casagrande, M., Barbarito, B., & Peri, A. (1999). Endocrine and psychophysiological aspects of human adaptation to the extreme: Physiology & Behavior Vol 66(4) Jun 1999, 613-620. *Foss, J. A. (1982). Personality factors in thermal acceptability and comfort: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fyda, D. M. (1988). The influence of one-kidney Goldblatt hypertension and cold acclimation on adrenergically-induced cardiovascular and thermoregulatory adjustments in rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gagnon, S. G. (1985). Behavioral/physiological differentiation in Cepaea nemoralis: A study of snails from the Lexington, Virginia, introduction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Golja, P., & Mekjavic, I. B. (2003). Effect of hypoxia on preferred hand temperature: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(5,Sect1) May 2003, 522-526. *Griefahn, B. (1997). Acclimation to three different hot climates with equivalent wet bulb globe temperatures: Ergonomics Vol 40(2) Feb 1997, 223-234. *Griffiths, I. D., Huber, J. W., & Baillie, A. P. (1988). The scope for energy conserving action: A comparison of the attitudinal and thermal comfort approaches. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Harrod, S. B., Metzger, M. M., Stempowski, N. K., & Riccio, D. C. (2002). Cold tolerance: Behavioral differences following single or multiple cold exposures: Physiology & Behavior Vol 76(1) May 2002, 27-39. *Hillmann, E., Mayer, C., Schon, P.-C., Puppe, B., & Schrader, L. (2004). Vocalisation of domestic pigs (Sus scrofa domestica) as an indicator for their adaptation towards ambient temperatures: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(3-4) Dec 2004, 195-206. *Holland, K. N., Brill, R. W., Chang, R. K., Sibert, J. R., & et al. (1992). Physiological and behavioural thermoregulation in bigeye tuna (Thunnus obesus): Nature Vol 358(6385) Jul 1992, 410-412. *Irwin, J. (1965). Binaural summation of thermal noises of equal and unequal power in each ear: American Journal of Psychology 78(1) 1965, 57-65. *Jefimow, M., Masuda, A., & Oishi, T. (2000). Daily rhythm of the response to noradrenaline in Djungarian hamsters acclimated to cold and short photoperiod: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 31(5) Dec 2000, 545-558. *Johnson, B. R. (2002). Reallocation of labor in honeybee colonies during heat stress: The relative roles of task switching and the activation of reserve labor: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 51(2) Jan 2002, 188-196. *Jones, K. A. (1984). Temperature dependent attraction by goldfish to a chemical feeding cue presented alone and in combination with heated water: Physiology & Behavior Vol 33(4) Oct 1984, 509-515. *Kenshalo, D. R., & Scott, H. A., Jr. (1966). Temporal course of thermal adaptation: Science 151(3714) 1966, 1095-1096. *Khudaiberdiev, M. D., & Pokormyakha, L. M. (1991). Heat perception during seasonal adaptation to high temperatures: Human Physiology Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 143-147. *Khudaiberdiev, M. D., Sultanov, F. F., & Pokormyakha, L. M. (1992). Perception of temperature elevation in human seasonal heat adaptation: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1992, 236-240. *King, D. S. (1985). Aerobic and anaerobic exercise tolerance in the heat: Effect of acclimatization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kissinger, S. C., & Riccio, D. C. (1995). Stimulus conditions influencing the development of tolerance to repeated cold exposure in rats: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 23(1) Feb 1995, 9-16. *Kostyuchenkov, V. N., Faraschuk, N. F., & Bondarev, D. P. (1990). Pharmacological correction of the stress reaction to hyperthermia: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 53-55. *Krstevska, B., & Hoffmann, A. A. (1994). The effects of acclimation and rearing conditions on the response of tropical and temperate populations of Drosophila melanogaster and D. simulans to a temperature gradient (Diptera: Drosophilidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 7(3) May 1994, 279-288. *Krylova, N. V., Kuznetsova, T. E., & Solovyova, I. B. (1988). An experience in psychological and medical research in the conditions of polar expedition: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1988, 68-71. *Kukkonen, T. M., Binik, Y. M., Amsel, R., & Carrier, S. (2007). Thermography as a Physiological Measure of Sexual Arousal in Both Men and Women: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(1) Jan 2007, 93-105. *Kuno, S. (1999). Comfort on thermal environment--Comfort and pleasantness: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 18(1) Sep 1999, 102-106. *le Maho, Y. (1977). The emperor penguin: A strategy to live and breed in the cold: American Scientist Vol 65(6) Nov-Dec 1977, 680-693. *Lundy, R. F., & Contreras, R. J. (1995). Tongue adaptation temperature influences lingual nerve responses to thermal and menthol stimulation: Brain Research Vol 676(1) Apr 1995, 169-177. *Macari, M., Zuim, S. M., Secato, E. R., & Guerreiro, J. R. (1986). Effects of ambient temperature and thyroid hormones on food intake by pigs: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(6) 1986, 1035-1039. *MacPherson, R. K. (1974). Thermal stress and thermal comfort. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *McDonald, S. L. (1975). Behavior of the small Lymnaea stagnalis (L.) in relation to temperature: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McFarland, R. A. (1937). Psycho-physiological studies at high altitude in the Andes. II. Sensory and motor responses during acclimatization: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 23(1) Feb 1937, 227-258. *Mejsnar, J., & Jansky, L. (1971). Nonshivering thermogenesis and calorigenic action of catecholamines in the white mouse: Physiologia Bohemoslovaca Vol 20(2) 1971, 157-162. *Mickley, G. A., & Cobb, B. L. (1998). Thermal tolerance reduces hyperthermia-induced disruption of working memory: A role for endogenous opiates? : Physiology & Behavior Vol 63(5) Mar 1998, 855-865. *Mohamed, S., & Srinavin, K. (2002). Thermal environment effects on construction workers' productivity: Work Study: A Journal of Productivity Science Vol 51(6-7) 2002, 297-302. *Molinari, H. H., Greenspan, J. D., & Kenshalo, D. R. (1977). The effects of rate of temperature change and adapting temperature on thermal sensitivity: Sensory Processes Vol 1(4) Aug 1977, 354-362. *Nagel, J. A., & Satinoff, E. (1980). Mild cold exposure increases survival in rats with medial preoptic lesions: Science Vol 208(4441) Apr 1980, 301-303. *Obermeyer, W. (1995). Sleep deprivation in the rat: The effect upon body temperature responses to changing ambient temperatures and to phentolamine. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Prosser, C. L., & Nelson, D. O. (1981). The role of nervous systems in temperature adaptation to poikilotherms: Annual Review of Physiology Vol 43 1981, 281-300. *Raja, I. A., & Nicol, F. (1997). A technique for recording and analysis of postural changes associated with thermal comfort: Applied Ergonomics Vol 28(3) Jun 1997, 221-225. *Riccio, D. C., & Hamm, R. J. (1972). Increased resistance to punishment produced by adaptation to a cold stressor: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(2) Aug 1972, 209-212. *Rohles, F. H. (1974). The modal comfort envelope and its use in current standards: Human Factors Vol 16(3) Jun 1974, 314-322. *Rome, L. C., Loughna, P. T., & Goldspink, G. (1985). Temperature acclimation: Improved sustained swimming performance in carp at low temperatures: Science Vol 228(4696) Apr 1985, 194-196. *Santee, W. R. (1986). The thermal environment and behavior of breeding male Red-winged Blackbirds (Agelaius phoeniceus): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shair, H. N., Masmela, J. R., Brunelli, S. A., & Hofer, M. A. (1997). Potentiation and inhibition of ultrasonic vocalization of rat pups: Regulation by social cues: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 30(3) Apr 1997, 195-200. *Sharma, H. S., Cervos-Navarro, J., & Dey, P. K. (1991). Rearing at high ambient temperature during later phase of the brain development enhances functional plasticity of the CNS and induces tolerance to heat stress: An experimental study in the conscious normotensive young rats: Brain Dysfunction Vol 4(2-3) Mar-Jun 1991, 104-124. *Shvartz, E., Meroz, A., Mechtinger, A., & Birnfeld, H. (1976). Simple reaction time during exercise, heat exposure, and heat acclimation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 47 Nov 1976, 1168-1170. *Sichieri, R., & Schmidek, W. R. (1984). Influence of ambient temperature on the sleep-wakefulness cycle in the golden hamster: Physiology & Behavior Vol 33(6) Dec 1984, 871-877. *Sidis, Y., Zilberman, R., & Ar, A. (1994). Thermal aspects of nest placement in the orange-tufted sunbird (Nectarinia osea): Auk Vol 111(4) Oct 1994, 1001-1005. *Sokoloff, G., & Blumberg, M. S. (1998). Active sleep in cold-exposed infant Norway rats and Syrian golden hamsters: The role of brown adipose tissue thermogenesis: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 112(3) Jun 1998, 695-706. *Soroko, S. I. (1981). Structural changes in the EEG during adaptation in Antarctica: Human Physiology Vol 7(5) Sep-Oct 1981, 401-408. *Sugimoto, S., Sakurai, Y., & Hori, T. (1984). Operant behavior and behavioral acclimatization process under hypoxia in the rat: Japanese Journal of Aerospace & Environmental Medicine Vol 21(2) Oct 1984, 40-48. *Telliez, F., Chardon, K., Leke, A., Cardot, V., Tourneux, P., & Bach, V. (2004). Thermal acclimation of neonates to prolonged cool exposure as regards sleep stages: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 13(4) Dec 2004, 337-343. *van Hanswijck de Jonge, L., Meyer, C., Smith, K., & Waller, G. (2001). Environmental temperature during pregnancy and eating attitudes during teenage years: A replication and extension study: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 30(4) Dec 2001, 413-420. *Van Oort, B. E. H., Tyler, N. J. C., Storeheier, P. V., & Stokkan, K.-A. (2004). The performance and validation of a data logger for long-term determination of activity in free-ranging reindeer, Rangifer tarandus L: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(3-4) Dec 2004, 299-308. *Wilson, J. R., & Howard, B. A. (1996). Effects of cold acclimation and central opioid processes on thermoregulation in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 54(2) Jun 1996, 317-325. *Wilson, N. E., & Stricker, E. M. (1979). Thermal homeostasis in pregnant rats during heat stress: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 93(3) Jun 1979, 585-594. *Wyndham, C. H., Morrison, J. F., & Williams, C. G. (1965). Heat reactions of male and female Caucasians: Journal of Applied Physiology 20(3) 1965, 357-364. *Yehuda, S., & Frommer, R. (1978). Effects of d-amphetamine on the set point of the thermoregulatory system in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 57(3) 1978, 249-252. *Yudanova, L. A., Valov, R. P., & Khaskin, V. V. (1986). Analysis of the thermogenesis functional structure on the basis of pharmacological tests: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 72(1) Jan 1986, 109-115. *Zubidat, A. E., Ben-Shlomo, R., & Haim, A. (2007). Thermoregulatory and endocrine responses to light pulses in short-day acclimated social voles (Microtus sociaus): Chronobiology International Vol 24(2) Apr 2007, 269-288. *Zylan, K. D., & Carlisle, H. J. (1992). Effect of ambient temperature on the paradoxical metabolic responses to norepinephrine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(2) Oct 1992, 577-582. Category:Adaptation Category:Physiology Category:Thermal acclimatization